KC and the Halfbloods
by Mysterytears97
Summary: KC goes on a mission within days of her arrival, not knowing whats going on. ON PERMANANT HIATUS.  DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. KC chap 1

Hello. This is the second story I'm writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, or anything in this story except parts of the storyline.

Prologue

My name is Kathryn-Camilla Crest, but you can just call me KC. I was just a regular 12-year-old kid with ADHD and Dyslexia in my school, where all kids have ADHD or some sort of disability. Sucks to be me. I love Greek mythology. I find it super fascinating. Other than my history class, school is boring.

The only other good things about being in my school are my friends, Percy, Anna, and Nick. Percy and Anna is a couple. They say they're not but they so are, it's very obvious. When I made friends with Percy and Anna, they introduced me to Nick. He gave me a look but said hi. Nick is cute but is really dark and distanced from everyone. He has dark shaggy and messy hair, somewhat dark olive skin, intense black eyes and he always wears ripped black jeans with a black shirt and a silver skull ring. He always brings this little statue around, a statue that looks like Hades, the Greek God of the Dead.

I asked him about it one day, when Percy and Anna were doing their Literature work together, and he stared at me, as if he was amazed that I even knew about his statue.

"It's Hades isn't it?" Nick's eyes got even bigger and he replied

"How did you know?"

I shrugged indifferently. "I love Greek mythology. It's really fascinating. But the statue looks like a figurine from Mythomagic. Is it?"

"Yeah it is. It was a gift from my sister." He went all-quiet after that.

"Sister? I didn't know you had a sister." I asked tentatively, afraid that he would get offended.

"I _had_ a sister. She died." He told me off-handedly.

"Hey, I didn't mean any offence. I'm sorry. I also lost my brother." I told him, and we sat in silence, thinking about our lost siblings. Suddenly, he asked quietly, "How?"

"I lost my brother in an accident a couple of years back. We were both in the car but I'm the only one that survived. My aunt, who was taking us out on a trip to the mall, died too."

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, and we sat in silence, not really knowing what to say.

The sharp ringing of the bell, which indicated that our free period was over, broke the silence. We walked towards our classes and I told him before we parted, "It was nice getting to know about you Nick."

"Thanks KC, you too." He actually smiled before putting his hands in his pockets and walking away.

Later in the day, it was History when all hell broke loose. Our teacher, Alaric Saltzman, was on leave and a replacement teacher by the name of Mrs. Alez came to relief our class. She started teaching about Greek mythology.

"Okay class, who can tell me what this says?" she said in a high-pitched voice.

I raised my hand and said, "Perseus was the son of Zeus and Danae."

She raised an eyebrow, and looked at Nick, Percy and Anna, who looked as stunned as she did.

"Very good, Kathryn. Stay back with me after class. I want to see you." She turned her back on me and continued teaching, recounting the story of Perseus and how he was born. I wasn't really paying attention because I already knew the story when a note dropped onto my table. It was from Nick.

"_Since when were you able to read Greek?"_

I quickly replied, _"I don't know. I can barely read English! The words just sort of formed in front of my eyes."_ then passed the note back. He rolled his eyes but wrote back,_ "We'll wait for you outside class later. You do realize this is in Greek right?" _

I looked at the note again and realized, "Holy crap!" I muttered under my breath.

Then I replied, _"No. I just realized."_ I passed it back and I heard him chuckle under his breath. When class finally ended, I stayed back as instructed. Percy, Anna and Nick, even, looked worried, as if something really bad was about to happen.

"Kathryn-Camilla Crest right?" Mrs. Alez asked in her high-pitched voice.

"Yeah. What is it you wanted to see me about?" I asked, kind of nervous.

"Since when have you been able to read Greek? Are your parents Greek? Do you have ADHD and Dyslexia? Do you know both your parents?"

Dumbstruck, I tried to answer. "I don't know. I never tried until today. My mum is American. Yeah, I have both ADHD and dyslexia. I don't know who my dad is." She nodded approvingly, and then looked at me. Suddenly, her eyes turned a fiery red and she transformed into a hideous monster with leather-like wings. I screamed in terror as a sword materialized and missed my head by a centimeter. The thing swiped again, and I ducked, and ran for the door. But before I could reach it, the door burst open and Percy, Nick and Anna came running in. Anna had a bow and arrow, Percy had a golden sword and Nick had a sword as black as a nightmare.

The thing hissed and Nick shouted at the thing, "As the son of Hades I order you to go away!"

The thing shrieked but obeyed Nick. I stared, open-mouthed at the trio, unable to believe what happened.

"Hello? Earth to KC? You okay?" Percy asked me, looking as if he wanted to burst out in laughter.

"What was that…thing?" I finally managed to say.

"Erm…that was the Fury Alecto." Nick answered.

"Nick, a fu–"

"It's Nico. She's Annabeth." He pointed at Anna.

I got really confused.

"Wait. You mean, your real name is Nico, and her name is Annabeth?"

"Yes. Although I didn't change my name, if that helps." Percy spoke up and I gave him a look.

"So, what? Why was that–erm…Fury after me?"

Nico stared at me, then burst out laughing.

"What? You mean…Oh." The realization dawned on me.

"I'm a demigod?"

Nico had calmed down and answered, "Yes, you are. That's why Alecto went after you. How old are you KC?"

"12. 13 this year, why?" I asked.

"Hmmm…Okay, we'll figure it out later. But first, we have to get you to camp in one piece."

"Camp? Cool. But wait. I have to tell my mum first."

"Your mum? She already knows. We called her earlier. Your things are all packed and ready. All we need to do is just drop by to collect them." Percy led me towards the exit and when we stepped out, there was an Audi R8 sitting there, gleaming in the sunlight.

"Whoa. Is that yours?" I asked, completely in awe.

"Yeah. A gift from Apollo to thank me for helping him find his chariot."

We all piled into Percy's car and drove home.

"This is where you live?" Nico asked as we got out of the car.

"Yeah. My mom's the Big Boss of her company. Hi Apollo!" I said just before my golden retriever pounced on me. I laughed and patted his head before letting him go. I picked up the ball that he brought and threw it "Fetch!" My dog bounded away and I turned to see three pairs of eyes following my dog.

"Your dog's name is Apollo?" they asked.

"Yeah, I have another called Artemis. Why?"

"Nothing. We'll help you get your stuff."

"No need. I'll do it myself." Apollo came back and I sent him away to play with Artemis.

We walked in and the housekeeper greeted me.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Crest. Your bags are ready. Would you like to say goodbye to your mother?" she asked in a perfectly polite tone

"Could you bring the bags and put them in the car outside? Where is my mom?"

"She's in the study. And she said to bring your friends up too."

"Thanks Grace." I bounded up the stairs and ran into the study.

"Mom!" I cried. She turned around and enveloped me in a hug. I hugged her back and said, "I love you mom."

When we broke apart, she looked at Percy, Annabeth and Nico. "Are you the ones who called me?" they nodded, unsure of what to say. "Thank you for telling me. I've been dreading this day. Plea–"

"Mom, you knew I was a half-blood and you didn't tell me? How could you?" I asked in a playfully accusing voice.

"You were too young. Anyway, as I was saying, please take care of her."

I rolled my eyes, knowing what would come next. "And if anything severe happens to her, I'll sue, okay?" I laughed and told them, "Two things. One, my mom is joking, I hope. Two, I can take care of myself. Relax mom. We gotta go. I'll call you when I can. Bye." I hugged her one last time before leaving the study room.

"Your mum is really nice but kind of creepy." Nico commented as we went back into the car. "I like her."

"So, you guys are demigods too right? Who are your godly-parents?" I asked, unable to resist.

"Can you guess?" Percy asked.

"Hmm…Nico is the son of…Hades?"

"How…?" Nico started.

"Because you carry around a Hades statue, you carry a Stygian iron sword and you're always wearing black. And you said it out loud earlier. And Percy… Poseidon? Annabeth…I'm guessing…Athena?"

"How on earth did you guess that? And how did you know Nico's sword was a Stygian iron sword?" Percy asked, stunned that I got them all right.

"Percy, its obvious you love the water, you have blue-green eyes. So it just made sense. And I should know about the Stygian sword. I've read about it before."

"She's crazy over Greek mythology." Nico added.

"Hey!"

"Then what about me?" Annabeth asked, curiousity gleaming in her eyes.

"Yours was really hard to guess. But I guessed Athena because Athena is super smart, and you're super smart. Plus, you kinda look like Athena, in the pictures I've seen."

She nodded approvingly, and we drove towards camp in a comfortable silence.

We reached the forest without much trouble but once we drove in, a Manticore attacked us. He had the body a lion, the face of a man, and the sting of a scorpion.

"She must die!" and he attacked me, of course. I was just dodging his attacks, not having any usable weapon to defend myself with. Percy eventually killed him with his sword, Riptide.

"Thanks Percy." We went back to the car and Percy did something that completely floored me. He pressed his car keys and the just folded in on itself. It shrank and shrank until it was the size of a toy car.

"Whoa. That was so cool."

Then, I realized that my clothes had also shrunk.

"Uh…are my clothes and all my stuff still inside?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. We'll get them out later." Annabeth assured me.

We walked through the forest and after about fifteen minutes, we reached a gate.

Its wordings were carved in Greek and it read, _Camp Half-Blood_. Percy enlarged the car so I could get my stuff out. Before I stepped in, this huge dog came bounding my way. It pounced on my and knocked me flat. I thought it was going to eat me. Instead it licked my face. I reached up and patted his head and slowly crawled out. I opened my suitcase and tossed him a doggy treat. Then took out a towel.

"What or who is that dog?" I asked, while wiping the doggy drool away.

"That's Mrs. O'Leary, our sort of dog. Its actually a hellhound."

I stared at her. Then I shook my head and walked into camp. It was really like normal camp but it was filled with a mystical feel.

"Come on. We'll put you in the Hermes cabin until your claimed." Nico led me towards the Hermes cabin.

"I smell smoke. It that normal?" he nodded brusquely.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I should probably tell you that I don't live here." He muttered.

"Oh…why not?" my happy mood dampening.

"Because only the dead respect me... and only out of fear."

I stopped him. "Hey, look all around you. You're accepted in camp. In fact you may not realize it but you're popular here. Are you blind?"

Nico looked at me. And he just looked, and looked.

"What?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Nothing. I just know you're not a Hades child. The cabin's this way."

He started walking towards the cabin that was really noisy.

"Hello! New camper? Here's a gift for you! I'm Erik by the way. " A kid about thirteen or fourteen held out a box to me.

"Er…no thanks. I've been through enough pranks to know that isn't real."

The kid next to Erik muttered, "Damn, she's a smart one. We'll need better tactics."

"Do I really have to room with them?" I asked, really reluctant now.

Nico's expression was one of awe. "No you don't, thank the gods. You've just been claimed. By Zeus. Congratulations KC. We can bring you to your cabin, and you don't have to room with those jokers." I looked up and saw this lightning bolt floating above my head. Just then, a satyr came running up.

"Chiron wants to see you. Both of you." He said, before asking, "Hey, you're the new camper right? I'm Grover." I took his hand, smiling.

"Come on. We'll drop by your cabin first."

After dropping my bags, we hurried over to the Big House.

"Welcome, Kathryn-Camilla Crest, daughter of Zeus, ruler of humankind, dispenser of good and evil, god of weather." The guy, whom I guessed was Chiron, bowed down, and so did everyone else. I stood there a little awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"I presume this is the new brat?" I turned to see Dionysus walking in.

I raised an eyebrow but refrained from saying anything.

"She's Zeus' daughter. The one we've been waiting for." Chiron said.

"Waiting for? What?" I asked, not understanding anything except the fact that I was being led to a room.

"Here. You have to go in by yourself. Good luck." The demigod that led me here told me and left.

I raised my hand to knock but a voice said, "Just come in already."

I cautiously opened the door and found a girl wearing a boarding school uniform sitting on a stool. The room was decorated, but still looked dark and gloomy.

"I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, also known as the Oracle. You've been sent here to seek advice on your quest." She told me formally before bursting into laughter.

"I'm joking. I am the Oracle. God, relax would you? I'm not gonna eat you. Ready?"

I nodded, not really knowing what to say.

Suddenly green mist was everywhere and when Rachel opened her mouth, a voice that wasn't hers spoke.

"_Children of the Three will avenge thee._

_Secrets that lie at the bottom of the sea._

_Terrors and woes underneath the Crying Tree._

_Forever in the sky is where you will be._

_Four will live while death takes three._

_All will happen unless you set her free._

I shuddered at 'death.' It was kinda scary that I was going on a quest within hours of getting here. There was hope that no one would die, but who was the "Her?" I wondered as Rachel got herself together.

"Wow, interesting poem. Well, good luck!" and with that, she turned her back on me. I numbly walked out of the room and was immediately confronted by the same demigod that led me here.

"You okay? Seem kinda pale. Got a scary one?" the demigod asked, passing me some water. I accept it gratefully.

When we returned to where everyone was waiting, I was almost back to normal.

"Well, what did it say?" Chiron asked. Percy, Annabeth and Nico all leaned forward, interested in what I had to say. I began to recite:

"_Children of the Three will avenge thee._

_Secrets that lie at the bottom of the sea._

_Terrors and woes underneath the Crying Tree._

_Forever in the sky is where you will be._

_Four will live while death takes three._

_All will happen unless you set her free."_

They all stared. Then Percy spoke up.

"It obviously means the kids of the big Three, meaning, Nico, KC and I." Percy told Chiron.

"Then what about 'Four will live while death takes three? Are we supposed to take seven? Isn't that a bit too big?" Annabeth asked.

"Guys, look. I know that you guys are worried but this is sorta my quest right?" they all looked at me and nodded. I continued, "I know Percy, Nico and I have to go. I want Annabeth and Clarisse."

Clarisse? Why her?" Annabeth blurted out, unable to stop herself.

"Because she's an Aries child. And I think she could help us tremendously." I explained. She grudgingly nodded and we dispersed.

"So, lets give you some jump-start training. You need to have a sword, or some sort of protection. Follow me." Percy led the way to his room, where a rainbow fountain stood. He tossed in a coin and said, "O'goddess Iris, accept my offering. Show me Tyson." I looked at him, and shook my head. Suddenly, this Cyclops appeared in the floating picture-thingy.

"Hey big brother! How are you?" The big Cyclops, which I assumed was Tyson, asked.

"I'm fine Tyson, thanks. Can you make a bracelet for her?" Percy asked.

"Sure. Sword-changing bracelet coming right up!" he answered. I decided he was really nice, even though he was kinda weird.

"Thanks Ty. I gotta go. See ya!"

"Was that a…?" he shushed me and nodded. Then we left his cabin.

"Percy! Want to let our new camper try out some arrows?" Erik called over.

"Should I? I don't really trust him." But went over anyway.

It was then I found out I could not shoot. Not for the life of me. But I was really good at sword fighting.

Then an amazing thing happened. I wanted to get a better view of the place, and wished I could fly when we were playing capture the flag. The next thing I knew, I was rising up in the sky! I wobbled for a bit before getting the hang of it. I flew across the woods and found the flag. Unfortunately, Percy had flying shoes and he was on the other team. We started a battle in mid-air. Halfway while fighting, I decided to see if I could do anything else. I thought about a really, really windy day and to my surprise, the wind started blowing. I had to control it before it turned into a storm of course. I blew Percy just far away enough so I would have time to swoop down and grabbed the flag. I landed and was hoisted up again, and carried back to camp.

"Where's Nico?" I asked during dinner. " I haven't seen him since the Big House."

" What did you do to him? He's moving into the Hades cabin. None of us have been able to do that." Annabeth asked disbelievingly and I smiled impishly at her and left the table, tossing the leftovers of my dinner into the fire as a sacrifice to the gods. Then, I left for Nico's cabin.

"Knock, Knock." I spoke out loud.

"Who goes there?" Nico replied, apparently in an olden English mode.

"It is I, Daughter of Zeus, coming to visit the Son of Hades. May I come in?" feeling a little stupid.

The door opened and I stepped into a cabin that was covered in stygian iron and all his sheets were black.

"Goth much?" I asked a little creeped out.

"No, it's just that I like black." He replied nonchalantly.

"Okay, whatever. You made this for Bianca?" I was staring at a beautifully made bracelet made of onyx.

He lowered his head, and mumbled, "Yeah. You can have it if you want. It becomes a sword, but its not made of Stygian Iron."

"I…I can't Nico. It was for your sister." I told him gently.

"I think, I think that I'd rather you have it. So it doesn't become a waste of my efforts." He gave me half a smile and turned back to unpack. I smiled back, just a small smile and took the bracelet. I put it on and pressed one of the onyx stones. It transformed into a sword, midnight blue and shining in all its glory.

"So, you like it?" he asked, and turned around.

"I love it. Thank you Nico." I smiled at him and he grinned back, and I could see the pride in his eyes. I walked up, hugged him and left before he could react.

And so, with my awesome wit and next-to-nothing training, we set out on what would become the most dangerous mission I have ever done in my entire life, not that I've ever done anything else with my life.

**Me: cool! I smell a romance between Nico and KC! But shh… I shall not reveal anything for now. Now, READ AND REVIEW! **

**Damon: you're lame.**

**Me: -.-"'**


	2. KC chap 2

**Chapter 2**

**Me: and the adventure begins!**

**Percy: you forgetting something?**

**Me: Huh? Oh yeah! I do not own PJO. I do however, own KC! :D**

"So, Boss, where do we head to first?" Clarisse asked, eager to start hurting people.

"The sea." Percy and I answered at the same time. We looked at each other.

"Why the sea first?" Clarisse asked, not very keen to go into the water.

"Well, because it's the first line of the prophecy. _'Secrets that lie at the bottom of the sea.' _ So, we start with the sea." We stopped at the beach.

"Here." Percy started handing out pieces of seaweed.

"This is gonna help us breathe underwater how?" I asked while looking at the thing skeptically.

"It gives you the ability to breathe underwater. But I should warn you, it tastes horrible."

"Err, Percy, can we not go in? How do we know if your Dad is gonna fry us or not?" Nico asked, looking even more skeptical than me.

"No Nico, we all have to go. If we leave you how would we know if you and KC wouldn't get killed while waiting?" Annabeth reasoned. I was really reluctant to go into the water, for fear of Poseidon frying us, and also because I couldn't really swim.

"Err, guys? I have something to tell you." I began nervously.

"Let me guess, you can't swim?" Percy asked, as if he could read me.

Bewildered, I asked, "How did you know?"

Percy just laughed.

"Well, your half sister, Thalia, also cannot swim. I guess it's just the feud going on between your dad and my dad." He explained.

"I'll guide you. I can swim. Sorta." Nico assured me. I nodded nervously, terrified of the water now.

We ate the disgusting seaweed and started towards the water

"Come on you chicken." Clarisse flung back. I rolled my eyes and slowly walked into the water.

"If I get fried so will you right?" I asked Nico, really hating the water.

It was really cold but I could talk and breathe underwater.

"We're already halfway there and nothing has fried us. So why worry? Relax and enjoy the fact that we're talking underwater." He told me and patted my head before gliding through the water ahead of me, leaving me in a whirlwind of bubbles.

"Hey! Wait up!" I kicked and glided towards his general direction. Of course, having no co-ordination, I crashed right into Nico, who crashed into Percy, who crashed into Annabeth. Clarisse was the only unaffected one. She was laughing her butt off, creating lots of bubbles.

That was when 'it' arrived. We didn't even notice it at first, because it was so quiet, and it had mastered the art of hiding in the shadows and depths of the deep blue sea.

Percy spotted it first. The bubbles were only half cleared and he saw a dark shape darting around, hiding behind rocks.

"Uh…guys? I think something's following us." Percy warned but we were laughing too hard to take his warning seriously.

"What could be following us? There's nothing here. Don't be such a spoilsport Percy." I joked. He rolled his eyes and continued swimming, keeping an eye out for his "thing".

Irritatingly, Percy was right. The thing appeared out of nowhere and attacked Nico and I. We were stunned to the point that it was the ADHD that made us move.

It had huge tentacles with poisonous spurs sticking out of them.

"Guys! You have to stop creating bubbles. That thing is blind." Percy shouted over to us.

We obeyed and froze immediately. The monster came really close to me, as if he was trying to see. I got a really good look at it. It looked a little like a squid with a magical feel and after a minute or two it moved on to Nico. I turned my head slightly and saw the massive size of the thing. It studied Nico longer than it studied me.

I just had to open my mouth didn't I? The realization of what that thing was hit me right between my eyes.

"Oh my god it's the Kraken! Holy crap!" I whispered to Nico. I saw his eyes widen in fear.

Stupidly, I forgot that I couldn't make any bubbles. As soon as I finished, a single bubble appeared and popped. That did it. The Kraken charged towards me and I had a millisecond to dive to avoid it. One of the spurs grazed me and I grimaced in pain as the poison entered my body. Almost immediately I felt my body get heavier and heavier. I was almost asleep when Percy, Nico, Annabeth and Clarisse even, started shaking me awake.

"KC! KC! You can't sleep! That's how the poison kills you!" Percy was telling me, shouting in my ear. I struggled to stay awake but I was just _so_ sleepy.

"What happened to the…Kraken?" I mumbled between yawns.

"Gone. Percy got rid of it. Come on KC, stay awake, please." I became slightly more alert.

"Did you just say please?" I tried to smile but suddenly this _horrible_ pain shot through me.

I was jerked wide-awake and started thrashing, trying to get rid of the pain.

"Nico, Clarisse, hold her down! Annabeth help me please." Percy was working furiously, trying to make some concoction to cure me.

I was crying, I think, from the pain. Nico and Clarisse were trying to comfort me, telling me it would be all right, but it didn't really work. The pain got more and more intense and I started fading into unconsciousness. Just before I completely fainted, Percy made me swallow some disgustingly sweet stuff and the pain miraculously disappeared. By the time Clarisse and Nico had let go, I was already asleep.

According to Nico, it took them four more hours to reach Atlantica, Poseidon's Kingdom.

"Wake up KC. We're here." Annabeth was shaking my shoulder lightly.

"Huh? Where's the Kraken? Wait, _Why am I being carried?"_ I asked groggily before snapping to full attention.

"Err… because you were out for about four hours and we couldn't leave you there as shark bait maybe? Your welcome by the way." I turned to see Nico stretching his arms like he'd been…

"Oh. You carried me? All the way?"

Nico nodded and turned to enter the Palace.

"KC, he refused to let anyone else carry you, you know? I think he likes you." Clarisse spoke up.

"Don't be ridiculous Clarisse. He's like so not my type." I said, mimicking a bimbotic voice.

"Really? I think he's quite cute!" Clarisse replied in her version of a bimbo, then rolled her eyes and said, "NOT." I laughed and we glided into the Palace.

When we entered the Palace we were surprised that it was dry. We could breathe normally again. It was quite a relief to be on dry land again. I would never enter another swimming pool again.

"Welcome, Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, Kathryn-Camilla Crest, Daughter of Zeus, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and Clarisse, Daughter of Aries, welcome to Poseidon's Palace!" an official-looking guy announced.

We walked towards the big golden doors and I whispered to Nico,

"They don't know Clarisse's last name, do they?" he shook his head and told me, "Well, neither do we."

"Point taken." I nodded and we walked in, not really sure why we were here in the first place.

"Percy! What brings you down here?" Tyson, the Cyclops rushed forward. He was the one who Percy and I had talked to earlier.

"We've got a quest. Is Dad here?" Percy hugged Tyson and asked.

"Yeah he's just…" Tyson turned around to point out Poseidon but he had disappeared.

"Huh… I could have sworn he was there just a minute ago." Tyson looked around curiously.

"It's okay Ty. Thanks anyway."

"Percy! What brings you here to Atlanta?" Poseidon re-appeared from nowhere.

Then he frowned. "She can't come in here. She needs to be treated properly first." He pointed his trident at me.

"Nico and I will bring her. Where exactly do we need to go?" Clarisse spoke up. Poseidon nodded and clicked his fingers. Instantly, a mermaid appeared and escorted us to wherever we were supposed to go.

**Percy (a/n: I'll be hopping from Percy's to KC's POV, so do read the BOLD words)**

"Son, really, what brings you here? Another quest?" Poseidon seated himself comfortably on his throne.

"Yeah. And we were indirectly told that we had to come here." I explained nervously.

My Dad, (it's still weird to call him that) cocked an eyebrow, and then nodded.

"As a god, I cannot help you. But, what I can do is provide you with all the information about Atlanta, my history here, and what has happened in the past few years. And of course, food and shelter." He grinned, and waved us away.

"Now go. The archives are on your left, first door. Good luck Percy!" I waved then hurriedly walked to the door where Annabeth was already waiting. The door read "ARCHIVES".

"Ready Percy?" Annabeth touched my arm. I nodded and we entered the door.

What we saw next was stunning. The archives looked like a huge library, with papers bound and wrapped, books aligned properly on the shelf.

"Wow." Was all I could manage.

But Annabeth looked worried.

"Percy! How on earth are we supposed to look for what we need? We're going to be here forever!"

Then I realized what Annabeth was saying was true.

" Maybe there's a librarian we can find to help us." I started walking around, hoping to find someone who could help us. Then, I tripped. My arms flapped like a birds' as I tried to regain my balance. When I got up, I looked back and saw it was a thick book that had fallen to the floor. I picked it up and put it on the table.

"Annabeth!" I called up to her. She was halfway up a ladder. "Come on down! I think I've found something!" I blew away the dust that had covered the book. The title read, "The History of Atlanta." I looked at the author and got a shock. "Written by Poseidon, Founder of Atlanta."

"Look! My Dad wrote this book! It may have the information we need!" Annabeth nodded and started reading. I continued looking around. Then, I saw "A love story, Poseidon and Calypso."

"_Calypso? Isn't that the girl I saw on the island?" _ I thought to myself. I pulled out the book and ran back to Annabeth.

"Find anything interesting?" I asked Annabeth.

"Yeah… apparently Poseidon created Atlanta to mourn for his lost love. But it doesn't say who his 'lost love' is."

"It's Calypso." I answered.

"Who's Calypso?" Annabeth asked, bewildered.

"Apparently, she's a nymph, who's also Atlas' daughter. She was the one who captured Odysseus on her island for seven years?" I reminded her. "She was also the one who healed me when I disappeared. I remember her saying, "My love has cursed me to be trapped on this island, and only heroes will wash upon my shores." I explained.

"So Poseidon fell in love with her. Then it wouldn't make any sense as to why he would banish her to be trapped on the island." Annabeth reasoned.

"But you see, I haven't read the book yet." I told her and held it out to her. She sighed but took the book and started reading.

**KC**

"Why are we being led away? I'm fine." The mermaid didn't say anything but kept going. We had no choice but to follow. Suddenly, I felt something warm being draped around me. I looked up and saw Nico had taken off his jacket.

"Nico–" I started, but he shushed me.

"You can thank me later, when you're not going to suffer from pneumonia." He gave me a lopsided smile and went ahead. Clarisse tapped me on my shoulder.

"See? I told you he likes you. Not once have I seen him give his jacket to anyone. Not even Percy." She gave me a smug smile and tugged at me to hurry up.

"We're here." The mermaid stopped suddenly, in front of a shell-like building.

She ushered us in before swimming away as fast as we could.

"That's one weird mermaid. And here, your jacket." I took it off and held it out to him. He took it back, almost nervously and shrugged it on. "Thanks." I half-smiled at him but before he could say anything, there was a loud hiss of steam.

"Who dares enter my lair?" a loud booming voice echoed through the walls.

"We are demigods, here to seek your assistance. I am Clarisse, daughter of Aries, and with me are Nico, son of Hades and Katherine, daughter of Zeus." Clarisse shouted back, in an equally booming voice.

"Way to go Clarisse." I muttered to Nico.

"Demigods, you say? Well then, all of you may enter!" a door opened up, in the middle of the room, but no one was inside.

"Down here." The voice changed, from booming to sarcastic.

All three of us looked down, only to see a talking crab.

"I am Sebastian, the King's right hand crab." He said. I almost laughed out loud, because of two things. One was that I was talking to a crab, and two, because there was a mermaid swimming behind him making funny faces.

"And I'm Ariel. I'm Poseidon's youngest daughter."

We were taken aback.

"Youngest daughter? Does that mean you're a demigod too?" I asked, curious to know how Poseidon had fathered so many children.

"No, but I used to be a demigod. I asked a witch to remove my powers, so now I'm just a mermaid. My eleven older sisters also had their powers removed."

"Eleven?" we asked in unison.

Nico spoke up. "Who's your mother? And how old are you?"

"Well, I only know her name, and that's Calypso. And I'm 18 this year. Me oldest sister, is already 25. But time moves differently. It moves a lot slower here in Atlanta. So, in your time, I'm already 100 years old."

"Calypso? I've heard of that name before." I whispered to Nico.

"Hmm… okay. Thanks Ariel! And before I forget, is there a medicine to get rid of kraken poison?"

She swam off, and after a minute she passed me a cup of sweet smelling stuff.

Ariel escorted us back to the palace, where we sat in silence, waiting for Percy and Annabeth to return from wherever they went.

**Percy**

"Look! It says here, 'I gave her everything she wanted, but yet she still betrayed me.' What do you think it means?" Annabeth pointed out a line to me.

"I think it means that Poseidon gave her everything, her own island, children maybe, but she still cheated on him?" I guessed.

"It's a possible theory. Let go. I think we have all the information we need."

**KC (last POV)**

"KC! Nico! Clarisse!" we turned to see Annabeth and Percy walking out from a room.

"What did you find out?" we asked at the same time.

"We found out that Poseidon fell in love with Calypso in 1886, 125 years ago. They also had 12 children, from the age 125 to 100. All of them are girls, and they all had their powers taken away, voluntarily."

"You know about Calypso too? We go back further. Percy and I found out that Poseidon banished Calypso, who is actually a nymph and Atlas' daughter, because she cheated on him. According to this book we found, he had given her everything she asked for, yet she still betrayed him. Heartbroken, he banished her to her island, cursed to only meet heroes washed up on her shores." Annabeth explained.

"I've met her before. She still has that heartbroken, sad look in her eyes." Percy told us. "But she's beautiful. I'm not surprised Dad fell for her."

Annabeth elbowed him. "So you're saying that you're a hero?" she teased.

Percy lifted his head high. "I guess so. Now lets go look for my dad and get him to explain all this. And how it helps us."

"I think I know." Nico spoke up.

"Me too." I said.

"I think we're supposed to find a way to free Calypso. But the question is, why?" Nico frowned in concentration.

"Because young child, if you don't free Calypso, Atlas will drop the sky and come get her himself. And that, Nico, will be the end of the world as we know it."

"Oh." Was all Nico could manage. But I had more than that to say.

"Poseidon, you put that curse on her. Why not just remove it?"

"Katherine-Camilla Crest, don't you know the basics of god curses?" Poseidon put his hands on his hips.

"Er… no?" I replied, confused.

He sighed. "When Gods put curses on people, it is meant to last forever. So, if they want the curse removed, they have to get demigods to do it, because gods are forbidden to remove a curse."

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"But why does Atlas want you to free Calypso?" Annabeth asked.

"I dunno. Ask him yourself." Poseidon waved his trident and Atlas appeared.

"Well, well, if it isn't Poseidon, great god of the Sea. What do I owe the privilege to talking to you?" Atlas sneered.

"Atlas, we want to know why you want your daughter to be rescued." Nico spoke up from behind Poseidon.

"Young demigod, the answer is simple. She's my daughter. And 124 years is too long to be away from my daughter. She will also help me to carry the sky when I need her help." Atlas laughed cruelly, and the picture vanished.

"That made no sense. At all." I muttered to Nico.

"Shhh… it's called asking." He winked at me then moved towards Poseidon.

"You children only have four days, including today, to save Calypso." Poseidon said solemnly.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Four days? That's impossible, Father." Percy protested.

"No, it makes sense. The big three, meaning the three of you and I'm not surprised that we only have such a short time. One day for one god, and maybe one day to free Calypso."

"Hmm… that would make sense." Clarisse commented.

I sighed heavily. "Alright. I think we've solved the secrets that lie at the bottom of the sea don't you think? Now, the next line is _'Terrors and woes underneath the Crying Tree.'_ What do you think it means?" I faced the group.

"I think it means The Weeping Willow." Nico spoke up, breaking the silence.

"The what?" Clarisse asked, confused.

"It's a tree that literally cries when a soul dies without completion. The line probably means that the souls underneath that tree are not at rest." Nico patiently explained.

"Well, it means we're going to be on our way to this tree right?" I turned to Nico, expecting an answer.

"Well, the thing is…"

"What now Nico?" I asked, not really wanting to find out.

"I'm not sure where it is. I think I do, but I'm not a hundred percent sure."

"NICO!"

**me: Here's a little cliffhanger. Will Nico ever find out where it is? Will they ever save Calypso? Read on! *when I finish the next chapter***

**Do review. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in AGES. I've had writers block with this story. I'm not sure when I'll update this one, but I'll try! **


	3. Author's note

Author's note:

Yes yes as many of you have told me my story is OOC and it's a Mary-Sue blah blah blah. Honestly? It doesn't bother me.

Besides, I never said I would make KC fall in love with Nico now did I? maybe a little crush but nothing about love. That's just assumption. I don't mind flames but please. I get it. It's OOC, Mary-Sue, but simply put, I DON'T CARE. It's fan fiction. You don't like it why even bother reading it? Duh.

As I said in the first chapter, I've only written a grand total of 3 stories, one which was totally nonsensical, plus really short. The other is still in progress and has a higher hope of succeeding than this ever would. The only one I've actually written seriously would be my Dramione. KC was just an attempt. I do plan on finishing it, just after I finish my Dramione.

Anything can happen in fan fiction right? Why would the characters have to be in character anyway? LOL.

So to summarize, BACK OFF BITCHES.

Seeya! ^^


End file.
